


Misadventures In Yard Maintenance

by Itsagoodthing (itzagoodthing)



Series: Out of Space and Time [6]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Din and Rherr are vods, Din's happy, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzagoodthing/pseuds/Itsagoodthing
Summary: Watching Pari mow gives Rherr anxiety.
Series: Out of Space and Time [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769332
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Misadventures In Yard Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble of silliness.

* * *

_Roughly six months after Out of Space and Time..._

The sun was dipping low in the sky as Rherr and Din ascended the hill from the lower yard. Behind them, their ships sat on the landing pads, ticking as they cooled down from the hour-long flight from the Base. Running ahead of them, the kids burned off hours of pent up energy from their day at school and made a beeline for the barn. 

The breeze was warm and humid as it blew from the south with the heat of a late spring day. Helmet tucked under his arm, Din looked over at Rherr as he spoke. The wind gusted, blowing back his dark hair from his brow as it shoved Rherr’s forward.

Raking a hand through the shaggy ginger-blond strands, Rherr shoved them back as he responded. They were tossing ideas around over a formation strategy between the two squads in the platoon when Rherr let the rest of his sentence trail off. Walking through the front yard, he slowed, then stopped as he looked around.

Din stopped beside him, “What.”

“I hear the mower.”

“So?”

Jogging up the full flight of steps leading to the front deck, Rherr said, “That means Pari’s mowing.”

Riley exploded out the screen door, trotting up to them as Din closed the wooden gate at the top, “I gathered as much.”

Halfway across the large deck already, Rherr strode to the rail, then turned back. “You’ve never _seen_ her mow.”

Din stood beside Rherr, looking out over the expansive yard, “No.”

Oblivious to the fact that they were home, Din watched as Pari came around from the side of the house. Sitting on the large orange mower, one control arm in each hand, she shoved the right one forward. The zero-turn whipped around a tree in a tight circle, then took off across the front yard.

Rherr spoke up from beside him, “She’s got no system.”

Looking from Pari back to Rherr, Din watched him staring as she cut the grass.

“What do you mean?”

Rherr threw out a hand toward the sea of green before them, “Look at it, there is no clear path. She’s got sections mowed here and there.” He seemed to physically hurt for a moment before lamenting, “Poor yard looks like the new kid on the first day of school with a bad haircut.”

Turning back, Din watched for a short while. He was initially inclined to agree as Pari’s treks across the tall grass seemed random at best, but then he shook his head, “She has a system.”

Rherr slid his eyes over at him like he was crazy and Din took his turn at gesturing toward the yard, “Just take a minute and watch.”

Pressing his lips into a thin line, Rherr shifted his weight to his other leg as he turned back.

They both stood and observed.

Yes, her chosen path was sporadic, maybe even slightly unorthodox, but the longer they watched her crisscross through the front and side yards, the more it seemed like she had a system going.

Sparing a glance at Rherr, Din watched as his expression lightened from appalled to mildly interested. Then Pari went and blew his theory straight to hell by taking a 360-degree turn for absolutely no reason. Straightening out, she took off for another odd patch of partially cut grass, then grimaced as she let go of one handle to swat a bug, sending the mower careening wildly through a section of previously cut grass.

Rherr raised an eyebrow, opened his mouth to comment, and then quickly shut it again. Palms slapping down on the railing, the Mandalorian in white and orange armor leaned over it as he started muttering to himself, “The stump. She’s headed straight for the—Raise the mower deck. Pari, raise the deck.”

Pari continued on, singing along with whatever song was flowing through her earbuds, and Rherr blindly shot out a hand, gripping Din’s arm as he hollered, “Raise the deck! _Pari! Raise the fucking—!”_

**_Bwrrrraaannt..._ **

Rherr’s eyes slid shut.

Din switched his focus back to Pari as the ominous sound of the mower chewing the stump had her cutting off the blades with a full-body cringe. She stopped, looked over the side of the mower, then up to the deck where they stood. Finally noticing them, she smiled brightly and waved.

Looking stricken and slightly shell-shocked, Rherr raised a slow hand, giving her a little wave in return.

Pari threw the mower back into gear and reengaged the mower deck.

Turning back to Rherr, Din said, “C’mon.” He patted the guy’s shoulder, “You probably shouldn’t be watching this.”

Walking to the door, Rherr moaned, “Din, she mowed over the stump.”

“I know.”

“She bottomed out on the damn thing.”

Din pulled open the screen door, “I know.”

Rherr stopped in front of him, “Do you know what that does to the blades?”

He didn’t, but he could easily guess. Nodding in understanding, he sympathized, “Nothing good.”

_“No.”_

Rherr’s response wasn’t a whine—exactly, but it was close enough that Din couldn’t stop the slight smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth. “Come on, _verd._..” Din coaxed Rherr through the door with a firm hand to the back, “Don’t think about it.” 

Dropping his helmet on the foyer table, Rherr scoffed, “Kind of hard not to, knowing that I’m going to have to remove the deck and fix the blades. Do you know what a pain in the ass that is? The hydraulics alone...”

“So, I’ll give you a hand; it’ll go twice as fast.” Setting down his silver helm beside the white one streaked with orange, Din heard the mower across the yard again and followed Pari’s brother into the kitchen.

He was still muttering. “Those blades could be pure _beskar_ , and she’d _still_ manage a way to damage them.”

Din snickered as Rherr snatched a couple bottles of _gal_ from the fridge. He passed him one then cracked the seal on his own and sighed, “You off this Saturday?”

Din drank as Rherr pitched his bottlecap into the trash. Swallowing down the brew, he shook his head, “Monday.”

The sound of the mower went by in the distance and Rherr took another swig. Looking a little less battle-weary, he countered with, “I can do late Monday.”

Din nodded, “Late Monday it is, then.”

The faint sound of mechanized crunching came from beyond and Din leaned back to glance at the open front door.

Closing his eyes again, Rherr rubbed his brow, supplying, “A branch or a big-assed stick.”

Shaking his head, Din tipped back his bottle and just grinned.

_Fin._

* * *

Mando'a Translations: 

_gal--_ beer/ale

 _verd--_ soldier


End file.
